icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creddie4444
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IPsycho/@comment-Creddie4444-20101023234642 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 23:46, October 23, 2010 Hello :) Just thought I should let you know that while I haven't switched to Creddie, I still think we would get along swimmingly!!!! Leave a message on my talk page if you ever want to have a *friendly* conversation about Seddie, Creddie or iCarly in general! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 17:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Hey :D I don't talk to anyone here much either, I'm still semi-new (about a month or so here only). Haha I love my icon too, I wish I could take credit for it but someone else on the Groovy Smoothie forum made it (not for me, but again, I wish! lol). So how was your thanksgiving? I can't wait, tomorrow I'm going to LA (and tomorrow Miranda's going to Sweden... oh how sometimes I wish I could be a celebrity!) ILive4Seddie 05:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) My thnxgiving was the best. We get to dress up like Indians and Pilgrims and play. Dang it, we were a tie. We ate chicken and spaghetti. You're moving to LA? We're going to Salem, Oregon, for our thnxgiving weekend. Glad my car has wifi connectivity. Not like the techfoot. Lol. We visited LA today. My mom is a tourist, and my dad lived in Salem before, so..... You should really go to New Hampshire or Washington or Florida. Thanksgiving there is cool. Thnx for leaving a message! :) Cheryl Cole (well, Tweedy now) May I ask a question? Do you live in England? It says on your profile that you like Cheryl Cole, Tweedy, whatever... It's just, I'm not that sure Cheryl is big in other countries and she's huge in England so you see my point. If you do live in England, cool, so do I! If you don't, cool, I don't! ☺☺☺☺☺ Magicboots 15:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont live in England. Well. I'm gonna go to college there, so. I'm living in New York City for the whole Christmas. AND Im a HUGE fan of Cheryl Cole (Tweedy)! So, do you like her too? :) Ah, yes. She's lovely. And she's going to America to be a judge on the American X Factor!!! College in England? That's great. My cousin was going to go to college (he's really smart) but he dropped out after a few weeks. So he went back this year but dropped out again. Why? He's too lazy to get out of bed. Anyway!!! Cheryl's really nice and sweet; she's England's sweetheart. We all call her "The Nation's Sweetheart". If I can ask another question, (Sorry if I seem rude, and sorry if I'm asking too many questions. I'm a curious person!!!) how did you come across Cheryl? Thanks for answering though! Magicboots 19:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I didn't like her much when the music video, "Fight For This Love" was released. When I heard "3 Words" I completely fell in love with Cheryl's music. The video "Parachute" really was great. I couldn't stop hearing it in YouTube (or watching it. I have bad english!). "Promise This" made my head go round. You know how much I love her???? Well, I'll try to switch the subject to my most favorite singer, Taylor Swift. Do you listen to her? Thanks! Creddie4444 03:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Creddie4444 Yes, I do listen to Taylor Swift. In my opinion, she has such a sweet voice but she makes it so much stronger when she wants to. That's what I love about her. In fact, I was the first person to hear about her at my old school. I couldn't stop singing her songs for a whole week once. Oh no, I feel like I'm taking up your whole talk page! Magicboots 17:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Taylor Swift is awesome! And it's okay if you take up my talk page. Sooner or later it will ecame a HUGE talkpage! What's your favorite Taylor Swift song? Mine is "Mine" and "Innocent". Bout you? Thanks!Creddie4444 02:19, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Mine would have to be... I don't know how to choose! I'll go for the first song that I heard by her. Mine is "Love Story". I know that it was made a while ago but I really like it. It's funny how even though this is an iCarly wiki we end up talking about singers!!! Magicboots 19:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) It was worth it That's okay, Creddie4444. It was worth saving the Creddie page from that freak of the week. All I'm corcern is, we're not out of the woods just yet. I think he'll find away back on here, despite his block. But let's just pray he doesn't go with that option. Anyway, thanks for the comment! I love bunnies and support Seddie! Are you Bunnyboo? Well, anyways, WELCOME! Did you still want to be Musiclover? I noticed your signed your old name (Creddie4444) to a comment in Galini's Pie Shop page. Did you want to change to Musiclover, or did you want me to change your nickname to your original nickname? Let me know, ok? Katydidit 19:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas, Creddie4444, or should I say, Musiclover! I love christmas, mostly for christmas colors, christmas trees, and presents. Mostly, ''no school LOL!!! ''Plus, I think it would be nice if we users visit here and celebrate christmas. This user loves Christmas, Seddie, and most of all BUNNIES!!! Friends Hey! You seem really nice! Want to be friends? Seddiegirl98 01:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Sure, Seddiegirl98! I'd love to be friends with you! Thnx! =^D Creddie4444 08:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Earthbound (Live-Action) If you go on my wiki, you can see a page about the flim, although, plot details haven't been given yet. Bunnyboo50 i think we would be good friends too but i dont live in NYC i ive in CA but that doesnt matter.....i saw you like enimem and i do too i love the letters to juliet movie and im one of the few people that havent seen twilight well write me bck [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 10:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Made Up Episodes Hey, I saw your MUS and I had once the same idea, but I made the mistake to make it a fanfiction, while your form seems pretty cool. Do you mind if I make made up episodes on this wikia, without trouble? Of course I won't make it exactly the same (I add random quotes too (and a new main character). Cameddie 18:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiya :) Hey there!! :) We haven't talked in a while, so what's up? :) Did you see iHire an Idiot yet?? Lol it's hilarious to see the two "idiots" interact with each other! xD Message me back if ya can! :) ILive4Seddie 03:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk to me! God! You really could be my twin sister!!! We have sooo much in common!! We should totally chat sometime... Cupcakegirl 20:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC)